Teen Titans meet KND
by DarkestoftheNight
Summary: When two interdenominational machines meet they take one world to the other, the Teen Titans are teens and the Kids Next Door are kids. So of coars there will be fighting.


This is my first ever fan fiction ever. I'm not really use to it so don't judge, I'm a really good writer though. Let's see how this turns out… Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to DC comics, WB, and Cartoon Network. KND belongs to Cartoon Network and probably someone else.

**Chapter 1:**

**M.E.E.T. **

**Meeting, Everyone, Every, Time**

One day in Sector V head quarters Numbuh 2 was building a multi dimensional

Transporter, and light years away in Titans Tower Cyborg was doing the same thing.

Numbuh1: Numbuh 2 are you done yet, we're supposed to go get some candy today!"

Numbuh2: I need a send back button; can you get me the a marker?"

Numbuh1: Yeah, but you better be ready for candy when after this." Numbuh1 tripped on a wire.

Elsewhere…

Robin: Cyborg, come on, we have reservations at the pizza palace!"

Cybrog: I just need a quantum safety to make sure only one person can go in at a time."

Starfire: Are we going to be late?"

Raven: Yeah! And they charge you for your table extra if you miss reservations. AND IT'S MY TURN TO PAY SO HURRY IT UP!"

Beast Boy: Come on Cy, you can finish after AAAH!" BB tripped on a wire as well.

Cyborg: NOOOOO! That wire short circuits, the machine is turning on!" A big giant light illuminated from the machine, sparks went every where slowly sucking in the Titans.

Robin: Shut it off!"

Cybrog: I can't, I didn't put an off button on yet!"

Starfire: Gigfna help us !" The machine sucked them in to the closest signal, the tripped wire in the KND universe!

At Sector V…

The machine opened a very large portal in the tree house, the kids stepped back and out came the Titans.

All of KND: TEENAGERS!

Robin: Yeah, we're the _Teen_ Titans."

Cyborg: Sorry we intruded my machine" *Blast!* "Hey man what the heck" All of the KND shot at the Titans but they dodged each shot, they didn't want to attack kids.

Beast Boy: I'll make you pee your pants kids!" Beast Boy morphed into a nasty beast that was in one of Starfire's postcards from her last visit from Tameran. The kids were scared but they kept there mustard guns in hand.

Robin: Calm down kids, this is all just a misunderstanding."

Numbuh1: This is no misunderstanding. You are obviously some evil team of teens called the Teen Titans here to destroy us with your half robot guy, and your green dude that turns into a nasty monster, the gray hooded girl, the flying girl, and the guy in the funny costume."

Robin: It's no costume kid! And we're super heroes not villains."

Numbuh1: Numbuh 5 put them up to a lie detector test!"

Numbuh5: You got it boss man" When they were set up in the lie detectors machines Numbuh 1 started the interrogation.

Numbuh1: Hmm, green boy, you seem like you can't lie, who are you and your team mates!"

Beast Boy: I'm Beast Boy the animal shape shifter, the guy in the funny costume is Robin, boy wonder, the flying girl is his girlfriend Starfire the alien, the gray girl is Raven, she's from another dimension and she has dark powers and stuff, and the robot guy is Cybrog, the cyborg."

Numbuh1: Numbuh 3?"

Numbuh3: No lies Numbuh 1."

Numbuh1: Ok Beast Boy, what are you five, where did you come from?"

Beast Boy: We are the Teen Titans, super heroes of Jump City! Cyborg was creating a teleportation machine or some thing, I tripped over a wire, the machine short circuited and here we are."

Numbuh 1 looked numbuh 3

Numbuh3: His story checks out." Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 2 helped the titans off the machines.

Numbuh2: Hey, I was making a machine similar to yours. Your machine must have connected to my machine's signal that Numbuh 1 had created when he tripped on my wire."

Cyborg: So this is your fault baldy!"

Numbuh1: Well actually it's a good thing you came here because we can send you back!"

Raven: Great, now send us back dough boy!

Starfire: Yes, please hurry for this dimensions cartoonish styling is making my eyes hurt."

Numbuh2: Uhh, yeah, one itsy bitsy problem there. You see I haven't yet made a return button."

Robin: No problem, by looking at your machine, which is just a T.V. and a computer glued on to computer boxes, just press the return key and send us home!"

Numbuh2: Didn't you here me, there is no return button, just a backspace."

Beast Boy: Then press that."

Numbuh2: Not that simple, if I hit the back space is will take you back in time."

Robin: Then where do we get a return key?"

Numbuh1: I know where, from our newest nemesis."

Numbuh4: The corn king?"

Numbuh1: No, he was last week, I'm mean Professor Science!"

Numbuh4: Ooooh yeah! He was a total nerd, this'll be a piece of pie"

Robin: Ok let's go to this Professor's lair and beat the crap out of him until he gives us a return button!"

Numbuh1: What! We don't beat people up, we sneak in, and maybe shoot them with mustard and gum balls."

Cyborg: Mustard and gumballs! What's wrong with you kids?"

Numbuh5: Actually, mustards stings the eyes and left in there long enough will cause your eyelids to tear and your eyeballs to implode."

Raven: On that happy note, let us go get the return key, if you guys can beat this Professor Science we can knock him out easy."

Numbuh4: Oh no you don't, our machine, our mission.

Robin: My team, _my_ mission!

Numbuh1: My dimension MY mission!

Off-screen voice: My organization, I decide who goes on the mission!


End file.
